Don't You Dare
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Kau cantik." "Kau itu aneh." Semua jalan cerita seharusnya akan terus berlanjut. Seburuk apapun cerita itu. (Sekuel 'Hide-and-seek and Found You'. Shonen-ai. Onesided!AkaKuro. FuriAkaFuri. Don't like don't read. Fail fic but mind to review? No flame please. Cover from Zerochan (could be Pixiv?))


**Warning : Akashi's PoV. OOC! Typo? Abal-abal. Yandere gagal. AkaFuri. KiKuro. Onesided!AkaKuro. Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing.**

**A/N : sekuel untuk Hide-and-Seek and Found You. Sebenarnya cara baca traffic graph gimana? /pfft /plak**

**Don't like? Don't read. Simple :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Don't You Dare**

**.**

"Kira-kira Tetsu-kun ada pada saat kelulusan tidak...?" Aku diam menatap anggota tim basket berserta manager mencari sosokmu yang menghilang.

Hebat.

Setengah tahun kau lari dariku dan aku masih belum bisa menemukanmu. Tapi, sehebat apapun kau melarikan diri. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu.

Aku tidak bersekolah di Tokyo. Aku bersekolah di Rakuzan High, Kyoto. Tapi, hal itu tidak menghentikanku untuk menemukanmu. Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kumau.

"Ryouta adalah orang pertama yang menemukannya. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Seijuurou?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Tetap awasi mereka." Perintahku.

Dengan adanya Ryouta, akan lebih mudah untuk memperhatikan Tetsuya. Mungkin tanpa Ryouta, Shougo akan kesusahan untuk memperhatikan Tetsuya.

Setidaknya bocah itu masih sedikit berguna.

.

Hari ini, aku diberi foto, Ryouta yang menemani Tetsuya di Maji Burger. Lalu, Tetsuya saat berlatih dengan tim barunya. Tetsuya dengan light barunya, Kagami Taiga.

Sisa menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Kupikir, semua akan berjalan sesuai perkiraanku.

Namun, ada satu serangga yang menggangguku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Seijuurou. Ryouta dan Tetsuya semakin dekat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menunggu? Membiarkannya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Ryouta, hah?"

"Diam, Shougo. Aku akan menyusun rencana. Sekarang kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang kuperintah."

"Cih. Terserah katamu, Seijuurou-sama. Kalau kau tidak bertindak cepat, aku yakin semuanya akan membuatmu hancur."

Aku menatap hasil candid camera Shougo.

Ryouta memeluk Tetsuya.

Ryouta menyuapi Tetsuya.

Ryouta mengantar Tetsuya pulang.

Berani-beraninya Ryouta mendekati Tetsuya...

Tapi, hati Tetsuya tidak bersamanya bukan...?

**Benar kan...?**

.

"Kau tidak akan suka hasil minggu ini, Seijuurou." Shougo memberikan amplop cokelat berisi hasil memata-matai Tetsuya.

Aku diam dan membuka amplop cokelat itu. Helai demi helai kulihat. Semakin ke belakang. Semakin memuakkan.

Sabtu.

Tetsuya menginap di apartemen Ryouta di Kanagawa. Mereka satu ranjang. Paginya, Ryouta membelai rambut Tetsuya dengan jari-jari itu.

Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang dia sentuh dengan jari itu?

Minggu.

Ryouta memeluk Tetsuya. Tapi yang membuat ini berbeda adalah, wajah merah. Wajah mereka berdua merah. Senyum model itu senyum bahagia. Memuakkan.

Tapi... Aku tahu apa arti foto itu. Hati Tetsuya sudah diambil oleh bocah sialan itu. Cukup bermainnya, Tetsuya. Sudah saatnya menghentikan permainan petak umpet ini.

"Shougo. Bawa mereka berdua kesini. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membawa mereka... Dengan cara apapun."

.

Shougo bekerja dengan baik. Dia berhasil membawa Tetsuyaku dan bocah model itu. Aku mengikat mereka berdua terpisah. Tapi, untuk Tetsuya, masih ada keringanan. Aku tidak akan menutup bibir mungilnya itu.

"Kh..." Aku memalingkan wajahku. Sumber suara itu menandakan bahwa seseorang dari mereka sudah ada yang sadar.

Sayang, yang sadar bukanlah orang yang kuharapkan.

"Kau sudah sadar, Ryouta." Dia menatapku. Matanya terbelalak. Makin lama aku melihat wajahnya, aku makin merasa muak.

"Kau berani sekali merebut yang sudah menjadi milikku." Aku menatapnya sinis. Mendadak aku mengingat semua hal yang menjengkelkan.

"Tak kusangka kau berhasil merebut Tetsuya dariku. Tapi, aku akan merebutnya kembali."

"Uh..." Muncul uara yang sudah lama tidak kudengar.

Aku mendekati kursi dimana Tetsuya duduk. "Lama tidak berjumpa." Reaksi pertamanya adalah menatapku. Matanya terbelalak. Sepertinya dia terkejut melihatku.

"A-Akashi-kun..."

Aku maju. Menyentuh pipi halusnya. "Tidak usah takut... Kenapa kau harus takut?"

"Hentikan, Akashi-kun." Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah berubah, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak berubah, Akashi-kun."

"Tenanglah. Aku akan mengembalikan dirimu yang dulu. Aku tidak akan segan untuk menghilangkan orang yang mengganggu jalanku."

Dan ada salah satunya disini.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

Aku menatap mata birunya. Sorot matanya cemas. Tapi, bukan mencemaskanku. Tapi mencemaskan bocah ini.

Aku menatap bocah itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tipikal model. Wajah yang cantik. Bulu mata lentik. Hidung mancung. Tubuh yang terbentuk. Jari tangannya yang panjang.

"Kau bilang apa, Tetsuya...?" Aku memegang jari lentik si model. Jari yang menyentuh Tetsuyaku. "Menurutmu bagaimana jika jari-jari ini tidak ada...?" Aku mengeluarkan gunting dari kantong celanaku.

"Mmh!" Si empunya jari berusaha memberontak.

"Hentikan... Ini semua salahku! Biarkan dia pergi! Kau ingin memilikiku bukan?!" Tetsuya berteriak histeris.

.

**Kenapa kau sebegitunya berusaha melindungi orang ini?**

**Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?**

**Kenapa kau menyukai orang seperti ini?**

**Apakah aku saja tidak cukup?**

**Kenapa, Tetsuya?**

.

"Bukankah itu aneh, Tetsuya? Orang seperti dia ini membuatmu luluh?" Aku memasukkan kembali guntingku. Lalu, aku menarik rambut emasnya itu kebelakang. Dia mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai BOCAH ini?" Aku meneliti setiap inci wajah Ryouta. Apa yang bagus darinya?

Tetsuya menatapku dalam diam. "Tidak tahu..." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu?" Aku menatapnya kembali. "Jika kau tidak bisa membuktikannya, keberadaannya bisa kuhilangkan sekarang." Kukeluarkan lagi guntingku dan kuarahkan ke leher Ryouta.

"Jangan...!" Kudengar suara Tetsuya meninggi. Aku mencuri pandang dengannya. "Dia matahariku... Tanpa dia... Tidak akan ada cahaya ataupun bayangan... Meskipun bayangan ada... Bayangan hanya akan terus tinggal dalam kegelapan..." Lanjutnya.

.

Matahari?

Kau senang sekali mengindikasikan sesuatu hal dengan analogi seperti itu.

Kalau Daiki atau Taiga adalah cahayamu...

Kalau Ryouta adalah mataharimu...

Apa aku di matamu...?

**Pernahkah kau melihatku?**

.

"Matahari? Apa tipemu orang-orang seperti ini?" Aku beranjak ke tempat Tetsuya. "Kau berubah, Tetsuya..." Kudekatkan wajahku. Lalu kudorong kepalanya ke depan untuk bertemu dengan wajahku. Kubiarkan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya itu.

"Hentikan!" Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku berhenti menciumnya.

.

Sudah kukatakan bukan?

Kau itu milikku.

Bukan milik orang lain.

Bukan milik Daiki.

Bukan milik Shintarou.

Bukan milik Atsushi.

Bukan milik Ryouta.

**Kau itu milikku.**

**Hanya milikku.**

.

Kutinggalkan beberapa tanda di kulit lehernya dan pundaknya. Tetsuya menggeliat kesakitan dan tetap memberontak. Hal ini membuatku jengkel. Aku berhenti memberikan tanda dan berdiri.

"Kau pikir kau bisa bersembunyi dariku, Tetsuya? Kau pikir kau akan selalu bisa memenangkan permainan petak umpet seperti ini? Ingat, Tetsuya... Aku akan selalu menemukanmu dimana pun kau berada!"

"Dan... Aku akan selalu berusaha melindungi Kurokocchi..."

BUGH!

Aku merasakan rasa sakit di pipiku. Ryouta menghajarku. Cukup kuat hingga membuatku terjatuh di lantai. Aku mengecap sesuatu. Darah. Bibirku berdarah.

"Cih..." Aku mengelap sisi bibirku. "Kau benar-benar di luar perkiraanku, Ryouta..." Aku berdiri. Kulihat Ryouta berusaha melepaskan ikatan Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kurokocchi..." Gumamnya.

"Aku juga bisa berkata seperti itu, Ryouta." Aku bersiap mengeluarkan gunting kesayanganku, namun, seseorang datang, "Akashi. Hentikan."

Aku melihat orang itu. "Nijimura. Ini bukan urusanmu."

PLAK.

Aku merasakan pipiku berkedut. Lalu, dia berucap, "Kau tahu Akashi... Tidak bisakah kau ikut berbahagia ketika orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan orang lain?" Kemudian dia pergi.

"Akashicchi... Maaf membuat pipimu lebam... Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku." Gumam Ryouta sebelum ia pergi.

"Akashi-kun... Semoga kau bisa menemukan orang yang akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya..." Tetsuya menatapku dengan sedih.

"Heh. Hal ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku... Aku benar-benar kalah..." Aku menarik rambutku.

.

Jadi.

Inikah yang dinamakan kalah?

Mengapa rasanya sakit?

Rasanya menjengkelkan.

Dadaku sesak.

Rasanya aneh.

Aku merasakan air mengalir di pipiku. Kenapa aku menangis?

.

"Kuharap kau akan menemukannya." Sebuah kalimat muncul di pikiranku. Entah itu suara siapa.

.

* * *

.

Aku mendatangi sekolah Tetsuya. Aku belum bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan dia dari pikiranku. Kadang, aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa dia lebih memilih orang itu daripadaku.

Aku tetap menatapnya dari balik pintu gym.

"Latihan selesai!"

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian!"

Sepertinya Tetsuya baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya. Mataku mengikuti sosoknya. Hingga dia memasuki ruang ganti.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang-" Sebelum aku bisa pergi dari sana. Aku menemukan seorang pemuda bermata kucing yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu gym. Entah siapa dia.

"Kau... Akashi Seijuuro-kun bukan?" Tanyanya ragu.

Aku menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Pemuda itu tingginya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Jika diperkirakan mungkin 2 centimeter lebih pendek daripadaku. Rambutnya dan matanya berwarna coklat.

Baru pertama kali ada orang yang berani bertanya kepadaku.

"Ya. Apa maumu?" Balasku. Kulihat dia tersentak. Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar padanya. "Ah. Apa kau mencari Kuroko-kun?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mampir untuk melihat keadaannya." Dia hanya meng-oh-kan jawabanku. "Siapa kau?"

"Ah... Ma-maafkan keangkuhanku. A-Aku Furihata Kouki. Kelas 1. Pemain basket tim Seirin." Jawabnya gugup.

"Hm. Salam kenal." Balasku.

Dia menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau tersenyum..." Gumamnya. Lalu dia segera menutup mulutnya. "Ah. Ma-maafkan aku. Kupikir jika kau tersenyum itu akan lebih baik. Kau terlihat... Cantik."

Cantik?

"Baru pertama kali aku mendengar pujian seperti itu. Terima kasih." Aku membungkuk. "Dan sampai jumpa." Ucapku sambil berlalu darinya.

"Ah. Akankah kita bertemu lagi?" Tanyanya. "Sumimasen atas kelancanganku! Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja..." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya. Kedua mataku membulat. Menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hm. Kau menarik. Sampai jumpa di Winter Cup."

.

To : Akashi Seijuurou-sama

From : Furihata Kouki (Pemuda yang tadi kau lihat di Seirin)

Subject : Kagum

Akashi-kun maaf menganggu. Aku terlalu gugup saat bertemu denganmu sampai tidak berhasil menyampaikan yang ingin kusampaikan.

Selama ini aku sangat kagum denganmu!

Padahal kau masih kelas 1 tapi berhasil menjadi kapten tim Rakuzan. Kau juga hebat dalam pelajaran.

Aku sangat kagum denganmu!

.

Aku menatap ponselku. Dia mengirim email hanya untuk menyampaikan rasa kagumnya?

Orang ini...

Aneh.

.

To : Furihata Kouki

From : Akashi Seijuurou

Subject : re: Kagum

Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Aku menghargai perasaanmu tersebut. Kalau boleh aku tahu, darimana kau mendapat emailku?

.

Jika dilihat-lihat. Pemuda tadi tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial sama sekali. Level kami berbeda sangat jauh. Lantas apa yang membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh ini...?

.

To : Akashi Seijuurou

From : Furihata Kouki

Subject : Darimana?

Oh. Aku memintanya pada Kuroko-kun. Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga Winter Cup nanti. Maafkan aku.

Tapi, sungguh. Aku sangat kagum denganmu!

.

Kagum?

Dia tidak tahu diriku yang asli bukan...?

Apabila dia mengetahui seluruh diriku yang asli...

Apa dia masih kagum padaku?

.

To : Furihata Kouki

From : Akashi Seijuurou

Subject : re : Darimana?

Kau tahu, kau itu sangat aneh, Kouki.

.

* * *

.

"Sei-chan... Belakangan kau sering mengecek ponselmu. Apa kau menunggu sesuatu?" Tanya Reo saat aku tengah mengetik balasan email.

"Hm? Aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Apa Sei-chan sudah tidak apa-apa?" Aku berhenti menekan tombol-tombol di ponselku. "Maksudku... Orang itu akan sangat menyesal menolak Sei-chan!" Aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku Reo. Tapi, aku rasa tidak masalah." Ucapku sambil kembali menatap ponselku lagi.

.

From : Furihata Kouki

Sub : re: latihan

Apa?! Kau memberikan latihan neraka juga?! Aku tidak jadi pindah kesana! Ahahaha! Aku sudah cukup dengan latihan kantoku |||orz

.

"Fufu." Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menikmati bertukar email dengannya. Tak kusangka orangnya... Cukup unik? Tak biasanya ada orang yang bisa dekat denganku hingga berani berbicara bebas denganku.

.

From : Akashi Seijuuro

To : Furihata Kouki

Subject : re: re: latihan

Kau harus lebih optimis pada dirimu sendiri, Kouki. Aku rasa kau akan bisa berkembang jika terus maju.

.

Topik demi topik berganti. Dari tentang sekolah, teman, keluarga, keluh kesah, canda gurau.

Tak pernah kurasakan hidupku seperti ini...

Lebih hidup.

Aku menemukan diriku menikmati berhubungan dengan Kouki.

Sesak.

Entah perasaan apalagi ini...

.

* * *

.

Winter Cup sudah dimulai.

Seirin vs Touou. Seirin memenangkannya. Aku melihat Kouki yang bersemangat menyoraki timnya.

Seirin vs Yosen. Aku masih menemukan Kouki duduk di sisi lapangan dan terus berteriak memberi dukungan pada timnya. Seirin menang lagi.

Seirin vs Kaijou. Aku melihat point guard starter digantikan oleh... Kouki. Aku baru tahu dia seorang point guard sepertiku. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya ia bermain untuk pertandingan. Dia gemetaran seperti domba baru lahir. Andaikan aku bisa memberinya semangat. Tapi, aku bisa melihatnya bermain serius.

Menang itu memang segalanya, bukan?

Beberapa hal benar-benar berjalan di luar rencanaku.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Shintarou dan timnya, tim Rakuzan akan berhadapan dengan tim Seirin.

Entah taktik apa yang mereka jalankan, orang itu - Kouki, memasuki lapangan, menggantikan point guard Izuki Shun.

Aku memperhatikan gerak geriknya, dia benar-benar tidak memiliki keahlian apa-apa. Hanya saja dia memang merupakan orang yang sangat was-was.

Entah apa alasannya aku bisa tertarik dengan orang seperti ini?

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Kita lihat saja, Kouki."

Pertandingan berakhir dengan Seirin sebagai pemenangnya.

Aku ini yang dimanakan kekalahan? Namun, perasaan ini dengan cepat tergantikan oleh rasa yang aneh. Pandangan mataku tidak bisa lepas dari point guard Seirin yang baru saja kukenal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ah, Akashi!" Dia menangkap pandangan mataku lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau dekat dengannya, Furi?" Aku melihat center andalan mereka, Kiyoshi Teppei, bertanya padanya.

Kenapa orang itu memanggilnya seakrab itu?

"Sei-chan? Kau kenapa?" Aku tersentak. "Kau terlihat mengerikan." Aku mengendurkan kepalan tanganku. Entah sejak kapan aku mengepalkan tanganku sekuat itu.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu Tetsuya. Aku salah menilai permainan basketmu." Aku menjabat tangan orang itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun. Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan seseorang itu?" Tanyanya. "Furihata-kun."

"Ah? Akashi! Kau bermain bagus sekali tadi!" Kouki langsung mendatangiku dan menyodorkan kepalan tangannya.

"Akashi? Kau tidak mau ber-fist bump denganku? Kapan-kapan kita akan bermain lagi!" Serunya. Aku terdiam. Agak canggung dengan situasi seperti ini. Lalu, Tetsuya menatapku tajam.

Aku menghela napas. "Tentu. Kita akan bermain bersama lagi, Kouki." Aku membalas fist bumpnya.

.

* * *

.

Hari-hariku berlanjut seperti biasa. Namun ada satu yang berbeda.

"Sei-chan... Kau punya rencana saat liburan kenaikan kelas nanti?" Tanya Reo.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa?" Reo bertukar pandang dengan Kotarou.

"Kau tahu point guard kelas satu Seirin? Dia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah." Jawab Kotarou sambil menunjuk gerbang sekolah.

Aku segera membuka ponselku.

Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

.

To : Akashi Seijuurou-sama

Subject : Libur

Karena Seirin sudah diperbolehkan untuk libur. Aku dan keluargaku memutuskan untuk berlibur di Kyoto. Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku mengunjungimu.

Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang.

.

"Aku pulang." Aku segera mengambil tasku dan pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Kudengar suara Reo mengantarku hingga keluar pintu.

"Ah! Akashi! Aku tahu kau akan datang!" Dia tersenyum padaku.

Kulihat dia terus-terusan menggesekkan kedua tangannya. Mencari kehangatan. Bahkan ujung hidungnya memerah.

Menunggu di cuaca sedingin ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan?!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kouki? Kau tidak takut mati kedinginan?" Aku langsung menariknya pergi.

"Ahaha..." Dia hanya tertawa kecil. "Akashi, ayo kita pergi bermain ke suatu tempat! Kau tahu tempat-tempat yang tepat untuk disinggahi?"

.

"Fuwaaah! Teh di Kyoto memang enak!" Girangnya sambil kembali menghirup kehangatan tehnya lagi. "Akashi! Apa kau sering kesini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan saja mengetahui tempat ini dari teman satu tim basketku." Aku kembali menyesap teh milikku.

"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang senang pergi bersantai. Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat yang bagus?!" Pekiknya girang. Mata kucingnya berbinar-binar.

"Aku hanya tahu sedikit dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk pergi kesana, Kouki."

"Ah- Rasanya aneh jika kau memanggil nama kecilku langsung. A-Aku tidak terbiasa. Ahaha!" Jari-jarinya dimasukkan ke dalam surai coklat miliknya. "Kalau begitu ini saatnya kau mencobanya!"

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kouki saat berjalan bersamaku. Mungkin akan kutanyakan nanti.

Kami mencoba mendatangi toko buku yang menjual buku-buku lama, aku baru mengetahui kalau Kouki merupakan seorang yang menyukai sastra. Mengingatkanku kepada Tetsuya.

"Akashi? Apa kau kelelahan? Maafkan aku memintamu untuk menjadi tour guideku..." Wajahnya memelas. Dia mencemaskanku?

Aku merasakan detak jantungku meningkat.

Perasaan apa ini...?

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak lelah. Apa ada lagi tempat yang ingin kau datangi?"

.

Matahari akhirnya menyembunyikan dirinya.

Langit akhirnya berubah warna menjadi gelap.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Mm... Terima kasih banyak, Akashi." Kouki menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau membuatku merasakan hal-hal yang tak pernah kurasakan."

Kami memutuskan untuk membeli cokelat hangat dan duduk di kursi taman.

"Apa keluargamu tidak mencarimu, Kouki?"

"Eh- Keluarga ap- AH!"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Bu-bukan!" Wajahnya memerah. "Dengar, Akashi... Sebenarnya aku datang kesini sendirian." Lanjutnya. Mata heterochromeku membulat.

"Akashi... Sebenarnya..."

"Aku menyukaimu..." Kepulan nafasnya menutupi wajahnya yang merona. "K-kh... Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi, a-aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Kouki maju mendekatiku lalu menggenggam tanganku.

Terjadi lagi.

Detak jantungku meningkat.

Perasaan hangat apa ini...?

"Apa maksudmu, Kouki?"

"Yah... A-aku menyukaimu... Sebagai seorang pria. Ta-tapi aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai perempuan, tentu saja! A-aku sangat menyukaimu!" Wajahnya semakin memerah. Entah karena dingin atau malu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Aku menatap pemuda itu. Dia mengangguk mantap. "Kau- Apa Tetsuya tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padamu tentangku? Semua tentangku."

"Oh. Tentang itu... Aku sudah bertanya padanya dan aku sangat yakin dengan ini." Kedua tangannya berpindah menuju kedua pipiku.

"Kau cantik, Akashi..."

Apa dia orang yang akan menjadi milikku?

Aku ulurkan kedua tanganku lalu memeluknya. "Kalau begitu... Kau itu milikku, Kouki... Jangan kau berani lari dariku."

"Aku juga dapat berkata seperti itu, Seijuurou. Jangan kau berani pergi dariku."

Dan jarak antara kami pun menghilang pada saat salju turun.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : saya tahu sekuel ini tidak sebagus cerita awalnya. Ini fic gagal-_-"**

**Kenapa ini jadi AkaFuriAka & dominan FuriAka? Ah maafkan saya. Asli saya jatuh cinta sama pair ini karena membaca FuriAka. Dan saya baru tahu kalau pair nyatanya adalah AkaFuri bukan FuriAka. Tapi yah. Saya fine aja sih. Mereka berdua juga mau dibalik-balik juga gapapa *shrug* /karenamerekagabedajauhtingginya /ditendang.**

**Penggambaran Furihata disini seperti cowo pada umumnya. Trait gugupnya ada tapi akan santai kalau sudah dekat. Eh, di endingnya jadi yandere-_-**

**Akashi. Saya senang gambarin sisi fragile seseorang yang keras apalagi kalau didepan orang yang dia cintai (Tapi, kasus onesided merubahnya jadi gini(?))**

**Jadi, maaf OOC banget-_-**

**Mind to review? m_ _m No flame.**


End file.
